1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, electrical connectors and more particularly, to a multi-port modular jack for mounting to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-speed modular jacks usually have shells for avoiding electromagnetic interference (EMI). U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,946 issued to Briones on Jul. 7, 1998 disclosed a conventional multi-port RJ-type electrical connector. The Briones connector includes a molded housing which defining a plurality of ports in side-by-side relationship for receiving a plurality of mating connectors, and a one-piece stamped shield substantially surrounding the housing. The Briones housing defines a plurality of cavities in a bottom portion thereof. The shield includes a plurality of latches. Each latch engages with a corresponding cavity of the housing.
However, in high speed application, filter devices for signal conditioning, such as magnetic coils or PCBs with capacitive arrays, may arranged in a rear portion of the housing with conductors extending downwardly. The Briones latches of the shield engaging with the cavities in a bottom portion of the housing disclosed in the Briones connector complicated the arrangement of the filter devices. Moreover, the overall one-piece stamped shield as disclosed in the Briones connector must be substituted when adding an extra part in the jack, which is a disadvantage to decrease the cost.
Hence, an electrical connector with an improved shell arrangement is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with rear retention means for securing a shell to an insulative housing.
An electrical connector for being mounted on a main PCB comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of cavities and a rear opening, a plurality of insert module received in the rear opening of the housing, and a shell member substantially surrounding the housing. Each insert module includes a plurality of contacts including contact portions extending into a corresponding cavity of the housing, and a power module. Each power module includes a hole in a rear portion thereof. The shell member includes retaining tabs in a rear portion for engaging with the openings of the power modules.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.